Another rat
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: um, so far all I got to this idea is Tohru being a rat with Yuki and them falling in love over time. *This story is being taken over by christiansrose!*


A/N: I can get very bored. I got the idea for this wall watching every episode of fruits basket at my friend Erica▓s house. The plot▓s not too good but I just wanted to writ it. It▓s what would happen if Toru was part of the zodiac and she turns into a rat like Yuki and every one in that family starts to think that there will be two of every zodiac sign. I haven▓t decided about that part yet though, that▓s just what they▓re going to think. I▓m still working on this idea. Well, any way, I don▓t own fruits basket.

It was an ice sunny day. The wind blew a gentle breeze around. It was a peaceful day. Plenty of small children, around the age of 4 or 5, were playing on their school playground. The echo of their laughter made people near by smile.  
Almost every kid was having fun. Playing tag or hide and seek or other games like that. But one little girl just stood by the fence, making sure to keep a distance from every one else. She wanted to play but there was a risk to great.  
You see, this girl was different from the rest. When she was hugged by a boy she would turn into an animal. Apparently she got that from her dead father▓s side of the family. But she would play if it was with other girls, but she couldn▓t play with guys.  
She didn▓t want a repeat of last time. The last time was also the first time that she had ever been hugged by a boy, so she didn▓t know what would happen. All she knew was she wanted to hug him. But when she did she turned into a mouse. After that the boy told his parents.  
People thought that she had played a mean trick on the boy and she was no longer allowed to play with him or any other kid on her street. Her mother didn▓t know what to do, to tell the truth her mother wasn▓t there during the hug seen so she didn▓t know about the rat thing. He mother just thought that the boy was lying and didn▓t want her little girl around liars. So they moved.  
After that the girl made sure not to get to close to any boy. She barley ever played with others girls. She sighed. She felt so alone. She was about to walk back into the school when-

⌠Hay, you there! What▓s your name?■ a boy yelled to her. She turned around and seen the boy looking at her. She then looked to her sides and turned her head to make sure that there was no one behind her, then she turned back to face him.  
⌠Who? Me?■ she asked in a small voice.  
⌠Yes you! What▓s your name?■ he asked again.  
⌠Toru■ she said, now looking at her feet.  
⌠Well, me and the other kids are going to play with some kid named Yuki at his house, you want to come?■ he asked. She knew she should have said no thanks but she really wanted to go. She nodded her head.  
⌠Well then, come on!■ the boy said and started to walk off. She followed. What else could she have done? She was only a little girl and she just wanted to have some fun.

After a wile they arrived at the spot that they were going to play at. It was in a small forest like area with a cute little house near by. There were already some kids playing. The boys that Toru had been playing with ran off to join the fun wall she just stood there.  
She didn▓t know what to do. She wanted to play but she was a little worried. She didn▓t know that there would be so many people there, and she didn▓t know that there would be so many boys. She was scared. She didn▓t want to turn into a rat and have to move again.  
She was starting to think that she should have said no thanks to the boy▓s offer. She went to turn around but when she did she almost ran into some one. She took a step back. In front of her was a boy around her age. The boy smiled.  
⌠Hello■ he said in a kind voice. He looked really nervous. Toru smiled back.  
⌠High■ she said, not knowing what else to say. The boy in front of her was very cute. She wished that she could hug him but knew what would happen if she did.  
⌠Were you about to leave?■ the boy asked. She nodded speechlessly. ⌠Why?■ he asked.  
⌠I guess because I▓m not really use to being around people■ she said and looked at the ground. He smiled a bit.  
I guess we have some thing in common■ he said. Toru looked up at his face. He looked sort of happy. She smiled back. ⌠My name▓s Yuki, what▓s yours?■ he asked.  
⌠I▓m Toru■ she said in a small, shy voice.  
⌠Well it▓s nice to mean you, Toru■ he said. She blushed a little with out knowing why.  
⌠It▓s nice to meat you too!■ she said happily. Now they were both smiling at each other. Yuki opened his mouth to say some thing but before he could get a word out a girl near by tripped and crashed into him.  
⌠I▓m sorry! I √⌠the girl started to explain but then looked down to see the boy she had knocked down had turned into a rat. She screamed at rushed to her feat. Now every one that had been playing turned their heads and looked at the rat.  
▒Oh no! Why now? I was just starting to make friends! Now that cute girl, Toru, will probably never speak to me again! She▓ll be too freaked out!▓ Yuki thought, but he didn▓t know what she was thinking.  
▒So he▓s like me! This is great! Wait, no it▓s not! He just turned into a rat in front of every one! I have to help him!▓ Toru thought.  
⌠Yay! The trick worked!■ Toru yelled. Every one looked at her. ⌠Oh, sorry every one, Yuki and I were practicing a little magic trick, that▓s all. The truth is that▓s just my pet mouse! Yuki▓s hiding some where! I▓ll go find him! Come on Mister Squeakers!■ she said as she picked him up and carried him in side.  
When she ran in side she noticed an adult male sitting in the kitchen at the table. She ran over to him. She pulled on his sleeve and he looked at her, then he looked at the rat in her hand.  
⌠Oh no, Yuki! I told you you shouldn▓t play with other kids! Oh and let me guess, this girl▓s the one that hugged you■ the adult said.  
⌠No I▓m not! I▓m the one that came up with an excuse!■ Toru shouted. The adult looked at her then at Yuki.  
⌠Is this true?■ he asked.  
⌠Yes■ Yuki said. Toru smiled. ⌠But I don▓t know why■ Yuki said. Toru looked at him.  
⌠Because, I know how you feel■ she said. Both boys looked at her.  
⌠How could you know how we feel? It▓s not like you turn into an animal when you get hugged■ the adult said.  
⌠Yes I do! I can prove it!■ she yelled and hugged the adult, but nothing happened. She looked around, expecting to be a rat. ⌠What? I▓m supposed to be like Yuki!■ she yelled. Yuki and the adult stared at her.

A/N: I don▓t know what to write at the moment but as soon as I get some ideas I▓ll update! Bye! 


End file.
